This invention relates generally to a flywheel, especially for a dual-mass flywheel, with a friction surface and a mounting surface that is able to mate with a flange and a dual-mass flywheel with a primary rotating mass and a secondary rotating mass that has a flange and a flywheel with a friction surface and a mounting surface that is mated to the flange.
Flywheels and dual-mass flywheels of the type addressed here are known. They are used for torsional vibration damping, especially in a drive train of a motor vehicle. Moreover, they are used to couple two units, especially an engine, preferably an internal combustion engine, to a drive unit, preferably a clutch and/or a transmission. The known flywheels have a friction surface, which is also called a running surface, that is used as a coupling surface and a mounting area that can be used for transmitting the torque to other parts, especially a flange, to transmit torque. It has been proven that, in the production of the coupling, material deformations can occur that alter the surface characteristics of the friction surface. The alterations of the friction surface in this context can be so persistent/severe that its properties as a clutch are no longer acceptable.